


On the Line

by ShadowNeko003



Series: As It Should be [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNeko003/pseuds/ShadowNeko003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if on cue, the intercom turned on and a familiar voice began singing, “I'm laying it, on the line to show you, I'll never let you go.  On the line for your love, there's nothing I want more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song On the Line (from the movie On the Line starring Lance Bass) as I was heading home today and this popped into my head. I think it fits the Doctor and Rose. I also think this isn't as good as I hope it to be, but I'm content with it. I don't know if the Doctor can sing, but lets pretend he can. XD
> 
> I want to give out a special shout out to [info]who_in_whoville, [info]kelkat9, and [info]timelord1 for writing such awesome stories. And to all Doctor and Rose fans, Happy Valentine's Day! (It's still Valentine's Day where I live!!! XD )
> 
> I would also recommend listening to the song. And yes, I am N*SYNC fan. Proud of it! =D

Rose Marion Tyler was in her Torchwood office, on the 17th floor, working on her field report when there was a knock on her door.  Her eyes never left the computer screen as she called out for the person to enter.  “Yes?”

A young man by the name of Michael Johnson entered and walked up to her desk and handed Rose a bouquet of roses and a card.  “These are for you Ms. Tyler.”

“It’s Rose, Michael.” She said as she looked up from her computer and accepted the presents. 

“Yes, Ms. Tyl—I mean Ms. Rose.”

Rose looked at Michael, but she suppose that was the closest he would get to leaving out the formality.  The Valentine Day card was a TARDIS blue color and had a custom drawing of a shop dummy on the cover, which made her smile.  There was only one person in the entire universes that would get her something like this.  She opened the card and read aloud, “Roses are red, TARDIS’ are blue, where is the Doctor, Doctor Who.”  She raised her eyebrow at the last line.

As if on cue, the intercom turned on and a familiar voice began singing, “I'm laying it, on the line to show you, I'll never let you go.  On the line for your love, there's nothing I want more.”

“He also said that you have to find him.”  Michael had only began working as a mailperson for Torchwood a few months ago, but he’d quickly learned about Torchwood’s two most interesting agents, the Doctor and Rose Tyler.  They were both down to earth and he had quickly taken a liking to them.  However, he also knew of the Doctor’s weird habit of doing things that were unexpected and that usually ended up in some sort of explosion, ranging from small to large.  In fact, just last week, Michael had to run to Rose to stop the Doctor from sonicing the new toaster oven in the Rec Room.  Michael had witnessed the Doctor exploding the old one.  “I don’t think Mr. Tyler would be happy if the Doctor did something to the intercom system.”

Rose sighed and shook her head.  She quickly saved her document and exited her office, with Michael following behind her.  “Let’s hope it’s not that bad.”

Michael nodded, wished her luck, and went back to his route.

As Rose headed towards the elevator, she passed two of her coworkers, Mina and Michelle.  They waved to her while singing in rhythm, “After everything, my heart's been through.  I treasure, every moment, I spend with you.  For me to feel this way is something new.  Now it's got a hold of me.  It's making me believe, that what we got is something unlike any other line.” 

 “He has a great voice Rose.”  Michelle complemented

“Yeah, when he’s not gobbing about technobabble.” Mina added.  “But you better stop him before Mrs. Higsby gets back from her lunch break.  She’ll be furious.”

Mrs. Higsby was the monitor of the intercom system and a very strict to protocol person.  All regular announcements went through her.  If the announcement had not gone through the normal protocols, she wouldn’t allow it on the intercom.  Mrs. Higsby can be just as downright as scary as Jackie Tyler.

“Maybe that will teach him to not mess with things,” Rose mumbled.  “I’ll see ya later.”  And with that, Rose resumed her route.

The elevator door open, letting a wave of personnel onto the floor.  Most, if not all, of them nodded at Rose, indicating that they wished her luck that the Doctor hadn’t done something else crazy other than hijack the intercom.  The Tyler heiress stepped into the empty elevator and pushed the level 18 button.  Rose closed her eyes as she listened the Doctor’s singing.  She exited the elevator when the door opened to the 18th floor and went to intercom station room.

\---

The Doctor turned around as Rose opened the door and sang, “When I didn't have a prayer, I thought nobody cared.  I turned around and you were there.”

To say that Rose was in shock would be mild.  She was elastic.  There with her in the room was the Doctor, Mrs. Higsby, her parents, Jake, and a few other friends/coworkers, all smiling and singing along with the Doctor.  The walls were decorated with normal Valentine’s Day decorations as well as what she assumed was the Doctor’s input of decorations.  She turned to her Doctor, grinning a little.

The Doctor took the lead, while everyone else sang the chorus, grinned, pulled out a small black box from his pockets, and dropped down to one knee and continued, “I'm laying it, on the line to show you.  On the line for your love, there's nothing I want more.  When you smile, I feel my heart open and I know there's nothing that I would not do.  I'm layin' it, on the line this time.  Just to be with youuuuu.”

Rose covered her mouth with her hands.  She was dreaming because the scene in front of her had to be a dream.  She had long ago accepted that the Doctor didn’t do domestic, or rather he wouldn’t outright admit it that he did do domestic.  Rose really didn’t care, as long as they were together, she would be content.  But here, in front of her, was the Doctor, down on one knee, presenting to her, that for her, he would admit to doing domestic.

“So, Rose Tyler –“ The Doctor began, but Rose had cut him off with a shriek of happiness.

“Yes, you crazy Doctor of mine!”  She pulled him upwards by his lapels and drew him into a deep kiss.

The clearing of Pete Tyler’s voice drew the newly engaged couple from their celebration. “Now that that is settled, congratulations.  Now come all of you.  Back to work.  The party will come later.”

The Doctor and Rose were the last of the occupants that emptied the room, minus Mrs. Higsby and her staff.  Rose rested her against his shoulder as they headed towards the elevators. 

“You planned all that?  Even Mina and Michelle’s singing?”

“Of course!  Everything done to the smallest details like Mina and Michelle singing.  Timelord me.”

“Half Timelord.”  She corrected.

“Half Timelord.  But you still love me anyway.”

“Forever, my Doctor.”

“Forever, my beautiful, lovely Rose.”


End file.
